dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tatta hitori no senshi
The lone warrior (jap. たったひとりの戦士, Tatta Hitori no Senshi, pl. Samotny wojownik) – motyw Trunksa z przyszłości z serii DB Kai. Słowa Hiroshi Yamada, kompozytor i aranżer Shin’ichi Sakurai, śpiewa Takeshi Kusao, aktor podkładający głos Trunksowi. Tłumaczenie Mogę walczyć z okrutnym losem Chciałbym tylko zmienić świat Jeśli istnieje więcej niż jedna wersja przyszłości Wtedy nie ma wyjścia, trzeba walczyć Jeśli tylko stanę się silniejszy To czy mogę z dnia na dzień zmienić przyszłość Nawet jeśli będę walczyć sam, To zmienię przyszłość własnymi rękoma. Uwolnię teraz moc, którą dostałem od wszystkich ludzi. Chcę zmienić swój świat! Mogę walczyć z okrutnym losem Chciałbym tylko zmienić świat Nie ochronię tego, co straciłem, Ale mogę jeszcze to odzyskać. Mama dała mi nadzieję, By przekroczyć granicę czasu i Dostać się tutaj, By zmienić przyszłość. Także samotny będę wierzył, Że zawsze można zmienić przyszłość. Ochronię ją dzięki Mocy danej mi przez ludzi. Chcę zmienić mój świat. Dzięki niesionej w sercu Przysiędze, którą dał mi ojciec sam przekroczę granicę czasu By zmienić przyszłość. Zmienię przyszłość. Nawet jeśli będę walczyć sam, To zmienię przyszłość własnymi rękoma. Uwolnię teraz moc, którą dostałem od wszystkich ludzi. Chcę zmienić swój świat! I zmienię swój świat! Mogę walczyć z okrutnym losem, Chcę tylko zmienić świat. Mogę walczyć z okrutnym losem, Chcę tylko zmienić świat. Mogę walczyć z okrutnym losem! Tekst japoński I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world 未来はただ　ひとつじゃないのなら 闘うしか　術はないぜ 俺が今　強く　なるしかないと 気づいたのさ　地獄の日々に Change the future!! たったひとりでも　闘うのさ 未来を変えるんだ　この手で あの人たちが　くれたチカラを 今　解き放て I want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world 守れなくて　失ったものを 取り返して　みせたいのさ 母さんがくれた　希望を抱いて 時を超えて来たのさ　ここへ Change the future!! たったひとりでも　信じるのさ 未来は変わるんだ　必ず あの人たちが　くれたチカラで ただ　守りたい I want to change my world 父さんがくれた　誓いを胸に 時を超えてゆくのさ　ひとり Change the future!! Change the future!! たったひとりでも　闘うのさ 未来を変えるんだ　この手で あの人たちが　くれたチカラを 今　解き放とう I want to change my world change my world!! I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate Łacińska pisownia oryginału I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world Mirai wa tada　hitotsu ja nai no nara Tatakau shika　sube wa nai ze Ore ga ima　tsuyoku　naru shika nai to Kizuita no sa　jigoku no hibi ni Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　tatakau no sa Mirai o kaeru n da　kono te de Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara o Ima　tokihanate I want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to Mamorenakute　ushinatta mono o Torikaeshite　misetai no sa Kaa-san ga kureta　kibō o daite Toki o koete kita no sa　koko e Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　shinjiru no sa Mirai wa kawaru n da　kanarazu Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara de Tada　mamoritai I want to change my world Tō-san ga kureta　chikai o mune ni Toki o koete yuku no sa　hitori Change the future!! Change the future!! Tatta hitori de mo　tatakau no sa Mirai o kaeru n da　kono te de Ano hito-tachi ga　kureta chikara o Ima　tokihanatō I want to change my world change my world!! I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate I just want to change my world I can fight with cruel fate Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK